Mischief & Mustaches
by xThePaintedLadyx
Summary: Riza decides that Roy's Mustache needs to go. Royai. Post FMA. Brotherhood/Manga centric. Rated T.


This is my 2nd (?) time ever writing a fic so be nice please. ^^  
Spoilers: Everything. :D  
Rating: T  
Character/Pairing: Royai! 3  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything blah blah blah.

Things after the war had settled down relatively easily, Roy had risen up the ranks to Brigadier General and his entire team were promoted and returned to him. Though as time wore on things were different, times when Riza had caught her superior officers eyes fixed on her, times when Roy saw his dear subordinate's eyes stuck on him and the awkward times when they both had caught each other at the same time. They weren't the only ones to notice the effect that they had on each other.

The current Fuhrer Grumman, often joked about his granddaughter and Roy getting together, Riza always stood quite in a corner, hiding her embarrassment while a completely oblivious Roy stood there having what seemed like a harmless joke with the old man. That was, until the Fuhrer directly asked his granddaughter and her superior officer over for dinner. The realisation hits Roy like a brick. "Wait, he's your grandfather?" Hawkeye just nodded. The dinner and subsequent meetings that followed proved to be extremely awkward but interesting. Grumman was planning on handing over the reins of the country to Roy Mustang; he was to be sworn in to office in a month.

The day came around and Riza had wished she had seen it coming earlier. Roy walked in that morning a little peppier than usual, Riza scanned him from head to toe, trying to notice apart from the obvious day what could possibly make him so happy this early in the morning. The realisation of what she saw made her double over so much so that with a cry of surprise she dropped the large stack of paperwork she was carrying on the floor.

"What is that?" she demanded attempting to hold her laughter in.

"What?" Roy wondered what had made his Captain laugh so much, that she had dropped _her_ paperwork.

"That, there, on the top of your lip?" After years of not showing emotion she attempted to restrain bit when it cam e to Roy she never really seemed to be able to.

"I-Its tradition' Roy said rather proudly though still unsure of himself.

"Right, right. You think that."

The rest of the day passed relatively easily, with Roy being sworn in, congratulations and what not. Though they would never admit it Roy and Riza would both had rather been in each other's company than that of high ranking officers, war veterans and old men with loud mouths. By the end of the day they managed a small word of congratulations and thank you to each other before going home and attempt to get _some_ sleep before having to work the next day.

The next morning was slow, Riza arrived at her usual time, lacking in a few hours sleep but nothing too terrible. Roy walked in late as usual, Riza shot him a look. He probably deserved it he thought, after all it was his first day as Fuhrer and he _was_ late. Riza kept staring and Roy wondered why she kept looking at him like that. He sat in his new and rather comfortable Office chair; Riza's eyes were still glued on him. Feeling self conscious he pressed his hand over his mouth and felt his moustache. Oh God is that what it was?

"That really has to go you know." Riza said while exiting the room and soon reappeared with a razor and shaving cream. "Stay." She demanded as Roy spied the exits and began to stand up.

She walked toward him with almost an evil smirk on her face. One hand she pressed against the back for balance and so that Roy could make no escape and with the other she held to against Roy's face threatening to shave _IT_ off. Roy could really tell that Riza was enjoying this, he wondered if there were any ulterior motives behind his. He shook the thought from his mind, reminding himself that this was Riza Hawkeye. Was he was the one with ulterior motives?

Roy shifted his weight uncomfortably. "Captain, do you think that you maybe could stop? Please?"

"'Why should I? It needs to come off?"

Roy swallowed uncomfortably, while looking towards his pants, where Riza had somehow managed to find herself sitting on top of Roy's lap in what seemed to be a sensitive and rather suggestive area that she felt respond when she shifted ever so slightly.

A sudden gleam came into Riza's eyes. "Oh, is that what I can do to you Roy?" she smiled to herself. She slowly began to resume her previous position on his lap and began to run her finger along his jaw line and felt him react. Roy was beginning to panic, he couldn't help it could he? After all these years of loving her would she be repulsed by him? Surely she had to know how he felt about her, teasing him like this did not need to make him feel any worse.

Feeling a little braver Riza pulled her hands through his hair and down his shirt, she could feel his sculpted muscles through his undershirt. As much as she didn't want to admit it Riza was enjoying this. She couldn't just let him go, she had waited for so long. Now that Roy had become Fuhrer Riza was sure he could find some fantastic woman, who unlike herself was lacking in flaws.

Hell, she thought. I've gone this far already. Riza draped her arms around Roy's neck, slowly leaned closer toward him and placed a small kiss on his lips. Riza then immediately stood up, realising her mistake, she headed for the door.

"Lieu- Captain. Stop." Roy demanded. "This is an order. Stop now."

"I'm sorry Sir; I'll pack my things right away. Can I go now?" Riza pleaded her cheeks stained with red. She quickly turned for the door.

"Lieu-Riza! Stop please?" She paused not daring to turn around as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Look at me?" Roy grabbed her by the wrist and led her back inside his office. "Don't cry please. Riza? Please?"

"I'm so sorry Roy, Is should never have done that." Riza was now somehow back in her original position sitting on Roy.

"R-Riza? Stop crying." Roy pleaded. "Dammit. Riza, I love you!"

"What? Roy?"

"I am in love with a beautiful young woman named Riza Hawkeye." Riza gasped, surely he wasn't being truthful, he was probably trying to hurt her even more now.

"Roy, whatever game you a—" Roy pulled Riza toward him and closed the gap between their lips.

"Fuhre— Roy..."

"I will always be yours."

"Roy?" Riza gasped.

"Forever and always." Roy announced in a voice only saved for the one he love most, it was kind and gentle. He leaned forward again but was abruptly pushed away.

"Roy. No."

"What is it?"

"Before you kiss me again that THING has to be gone from your face"

"Really?" Roy whined.

"Yes." Riza said sternly. Roy then half heartedly grabbed the Razor and Shaving Cream from where they had landed. Oh well, thought Roy. She was most definitely worth it.


End file.
